1. Field of Invention
Fish stringers, particularly a lightweight assembly for adjustable securement to the fisherman's belt or waders and including a resilient carrying loop for carrying fish in a horizontal mode upon detachment of the stringer.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
______________________________________ PFLUEGER 1,975,754 HARVEY 2,455,766 TOWEY 2,539,496 BUDY 2,592,389 COLLINS 3,081,576 FOSTER 3,803,742 RAQUEL 4,090,651 BRANNON 4,830,244 ______________________________________
The foregoing patents are being discussed in an independently filed INFORMATION DISCLOSURE STATEMENT.